Installation
Movie Battles II requires a copy of Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy to run properly. If you do not own Jedi Academy, you can buy it on Steam (includes both Windows and Mac), GOG (Windows only) or the Mac App Store (Mac only). The game can also be obtained through the Origin or Discord stores, though the launcher does not natively support those (must use workarounds to start the game). Jedi Academy on Steam Jedi Academy on GOG Jedi Academy at Apple Mac Store Installing Movie Battles 2 with the CD/DVD version of Jedi Academy These instructions require a valid physical CD/DVD copy of Jedi Academy. Movie Battles 2 requires the 1.01 patch. CD/DVD: Launcher Installation # If you're reading this, that means you've already downloaded the MBII Launcher. If you haven't downloaded the launcher you can download it from here: MBII Launcher # Navigate to your game's installation directory. This will be different depending on your operating system's architecture #* On 32-bit Operating Systems: C:\Program Files\LucasArts\Star Wars Jedi Knight Jedi Academy\GameData #* On 64-bit Operating Systems: C:\Program Files (x86)\LucasArts\Star Wars Jedi Academy\GameData #* Important: If you installed Jedi Academy in a different directory you will need to navigate to where you installed it to and find the GameData folder to continue. # Select and move MBII Launcher to your GameData folder. It is required that the launcher be in your GameData folder for the game to run. Once you start the launcher press the Install '''button on the launcher and it will begin downloading automatically. If you installed Jedi Academy on a different drive than your operating system, you may need to make sure that it is the recognized path in the settings. # Let the game download, and once finished press the '''Play button on the launcher. CD/DVD: Manual Archive Installation # If you're reading this, that means you've already downloaded Movie Battles II. If you haven't downloaded the Movie Battles II archive, download the latest complete / full version here. # Navigate to your game's installation directory. This will be different depending on your operating system's architecture: #* On 32-bit Operating Systems: C:\Program Files\LucasArts\Star Wars Jedi Knight Jedi Academy\GameData #* On 64-bit Operating Systems: C:\Program Files (x86)\LucasArts\Star Wars Jedi Academy\GameData #* Important: If you installed Jedi Academy in a different directory you will need to navigate to where you installed it to and find the GameData folder to continue. # Select all of the files in the containing Movie Battles II archive (.zip) file, and drag them into your GameData folder, pressing OK whenever prompted. You may also simply drag the entire archive file to the GameData folder and use the extract to function. # There are two noteworthy ways to run Movie Battles 2, without the Steam version which will be covered further on in the guide (Installing Movie Battles 2 with the Steam version of Jedi Academy). Running the Play_MBII.bat file included is the easiest way. You can also create a desktop shortcut of jamp.exe and add +set fs_game "MBII" into the target field at the end of the directory in the properties of the shortcut. Installing Movie Battles 2 with the Steam version of Jedi Academy These instructions require the Steam version of Jedi Academy. Steam: Launcher Installation # If you're reading this, that means you've already downloaded the MBII Launcher. If you haven't downloaded the launcher you can download it from here: MBII Launcher # Navigate to your game's installation directory. This will be different depending on your operating system's architecture: #* On 32-bit Operating Systems: C:\Program Files\Steam\steamapps\common\Jedi Academy\GameData #* On 64-bit Operating Systems: C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\Jedi Academy\GameData #* Important: If you installed Jedi Academy in a different directory you will need to navigate to where you installed it to and find the GameData folder to continue. # Select and move MBII Launcher to your GameData folder. It is required that the launcher be in your GameData folder for the game to run. # Once you start the launcher press the Install button on the launcher and it will begin downloading automatically. If you installed Jedi Academy on a different drive than your operating system, you may need to make sure that it is the recognized path in the settings. # Once the game is finished downloading and you have changed the above settings press the “Play” button on the launcher. If you run into an issue running MBII through the launcher, it is most likely because you didn't install Jedi Academy in the default directory. If this is the case, you will need to go into the settings of the launcher, and change the option Run game using: to MBII Client instead of JAMP, or run the game directly through # Steam using launch parameters as described in the Archive Installation, if you want to have the Steam overlay. Steam: Manual Archive Installation #If you're reading this, that means you've already downloaded Movie Battles II. If you haven't downloaded the Movie Battles II archive, download the latest complete / full version here. # Navigate to your game's installation directory. This will be different depending on your operating system's architecture: #* On 32-bit Operating Systems: C:\Program Files\Steam\steamapps\common\Jedi Academy\GameData #* On 64-bit Operating Systems: C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\Jedi Academy\GameData #* Important: If you installed Jedi Academy in a different directory you will need to navigate to where you installed it to and find the GameData folder to continue. # Select all of the files in the containing Movie Battles II archive (.zip) file, and drag them into your GameData folder, pressing OK whenever prompted. You may also simply drag the entire archive file to the GameData folder and use the extract to function. # To play Movie Battles II, you will need to set specific launch options. Right click on Jedi Academy in your Steam Library and select Properties. You should see a button labeled Set Launch Options. Select that, and in the text field copy and paste +set fs_game "MBII". Whenever you start Jedi Academy Multiplayer through Steam it will automatically load to Movie Battles II. If you want to run base, or another modification, you will need to remove or modify the launch options. Macintosh Installation Requires a physical copy of the Macintosh version of Jedi Academy, or can be purchased through the Mac store, as well as the Steam store. Mac: Manual Archive Installation ' Recommended guide:' https://community.moviebattles.org/threads/guide-how-to-install-mbii-on-mac.6560/#post-69809 Alternate guide: # Navigate to your home library folder, by using the "Go" menu of the Finder while pressing the "alt" key. # Go to "Application Support". # Then depending on the version of jka you use open the folder : #* "Jedi Academy" : for Steam Version #* "Jedi Academy MP" : for CD Version #* "OpenJK" : for OpenJK version # Select the folder MBII contained in Movie Battles II .zip file, and drag it in to the folder previously identified (at point 3). There must be ONLY an MBII folder with all the files. If you have a zip containing a patch don't replace the entire folder, but replace the content inside that MBII folder. # There are several ways to run MBII on a Mac : #* On earlier patches (1.01c/d), you can hold shift while running Jedi Academy MP and type in “+set fs_game MBII” #* Alternately for the newer patch (1.01e) and steam version, Redsaurus has provided us with an application for Mac that launches straight to MBII, JKJALauncher.app (you can download that here or here). You will need to launch it the first time holding the shift key to configure it by adding "+set fs_game MBII" in its setup. # Enjoy! Mac: Launcher/Mono Installation # Install Mono for OS X, following instructions here: Install Mono on Mac OS X | Mono # Download MBIILauncher.exe from here'': https://www.moviebattles.org/download/MBIILauncher.exe # Place the MBIILauncher.exe in one of the following folder depending on the version of Jedi Academy you're running: #* Steam: ~/Library/Application Support/Jedi Academy #* Retail CD: ~/Library/Application Support/Jedi Academy MP #* OpenJK: ~/Library/Application Support/OpenJK # Open Terminal, and enter in the following, again depending on the version of Jedi Academy you're running: #* Steam: cd ~/Library/Application\ Support/Jedi\ Academy; mono ./MBIILauncher.exe #* Retail CD: cd ~/Library/Application\ Support/Jedi\ Academy\ MP; mono ./MBIILauncher.exe #* OpenJK: cd ~/Library/Application\ Support/OpenJK; mono ./MBIILauncher.exe # The very first time you launch MBIILauncher.exe through Mono it could take some time. This is because Mono is building it's font cache. The second, and consequent launches will be quicker. Other Useful Information Setting up a Jedi Academy Dedicated Server These guide is for setting up a home hosted dedicated server, and may not work with servers rented from an official game server provider. #Download the latest full / server version archive file. #Download the JampDed.exe file required to run the server. https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B4L4Gbukt74ASHRMV0dZS0tjRkE/view?usp=sharing Download Here #Change information in the server.cfg you intend to use; server name, motd, rcon and smod passwords, map rotation. #Create a blank notepad file and copy the following: #*.\jampDed +set dedicated 2 +set net_port 29070 +set fs_game mbii +exec server.cfg #*Save the file as MBIIServer.bat and change the file type to All Files, and place the file you created in your GameData folder. #Forward the port 29070 in either your modem/router or your firewall. The way you go about this depends on your modem/router, or if you use a third party firewall. #Create a desktop shortcut (recommended) of the batch file that you made to run your server with, and run it. First Time Launching As with any game, it is important that you run through the settings and controls before you join a game. Jedi Academy, like most Quake games, supports standard colors in text. They are as followed: ^1 = Red ^2 = Green ^3 = Yellow ^4 = Blue ^5 = Cyan/Light-blue ^6 = Purple ^7 = White ^0 = Black Troubleshooting Information 'Error': MAX_QPATH Error '''Solution': Remove mb2_rc_hangarc.pk3 from your MBII folder. 'Error': Unexplained Mac client crashing Solution: Disable EAX in your sound options, it may solve any unexplained crashing problems. 'Error': Unexplained Crash to desktop on startup Solution: You may need to download the Visual C++ Redistributable, which can be downloaded from here: Download Visual C++ Redistributable for Visual Studio 2015 from Official Microsoft Download Center 'Error': Models holding their arms out / T-Posing / Sliding Cause: This animation error happens if you are loading MBII through the base game's mod menu. This is not supported. Solution #1: Carefully review the installation instructions and use a supported launch method. Solution #2: Copy the file z_MB_BaseAssets.pk3 from your MBII folder into the base folder. Be aware that while this will fix animations in MBII, it will cause the same issue to appear when playing base or other mods. 'Error': OpenGL Subsystem/VM_Create on UI failed Error Solution: Update your DirectX drivers. (Download DirectX here: https://support.microsoft.com/en-us/kb/179113) If the problem persists, you may need to elevate jamp.exe's permissions, which can be done by going to the properties, go to the compatibility tab and checking "Run as Administrator". 'Error': Application load error 5:0000065434 Cause: This happens if you are using the Steam version of Jedi Academy and it is not installed to the same drive as the Steam client. Solution #1: You will need to change the way the MBII Launcher runs the game. Go to the launcher settings and where it says Run game using: change that to MBII Client, and untick Steam Integration. Solution #2: Change the Steam install location of Jedi Academy to the same as the Steam client (not a custom library). This can be done by going to Jedi Academy's Steam properties > Local Files tab > Move Install Folder and selecting the default library where Steam was installed (typically C:\ but this may vary depending on your Steam install). Solution #3: Run the game through Steam by setting the Launch Parameters there (add: +set fs_game "MBII"). You will still need to keep the launcher running in the background to avoid getting kicked on most servers. 'Error': recursive error after: ^1default menu file not found: ui/mb_menus.txt, unable to continue! Solution: This indicates an issue with your assets. If using the launcher, run a repair from the settings menu. If manually installed, redownload and/or re-extract the latest version to GameData and ensure everything is overwritten properly. 'Error': d-bus not built within -r dynamic so unable to print a backtrace Solution: Issue is related to multiarch support on Ubuntu 18.04. Follow workaround described here until issue is fixed. 'Error': Launcher cannot download files and .NET Framework 3.5 is not available Solution: Follow these instructions to install .NET 3.5, an older version of .NET which may not be installed by default in Windows 10. If during install you receive an error similar to "0x80070002", you will need to install from the command line instead: #Open an administrative command prompt or powershell window (right click on the start button > Windows PowerShell (Admin) #Copy and paste the command: DISM.EXE /Online /Add-Capability /CapabilityName:NetFx3~~~~ #Press Enter and wait for the feature to download and install. You will see a confirmation message when complete if there are no errors. 'Error': Nothing happens after clicking Play in the launcher Solution: If you have Steam integration enabled, make sure you are logged into Steam. 'Error': No servers or very few are visible after an update Solution: Manually delete any .dll files inside your MBII folder and restart the game. 'Resources and Links' DirectX Run-time Web Installer Visual C++ Redistributable for Visual Studio 2015 Jedi Academy MP Launcher for Mac OS X (Alternate: here) Jedi Academy on Steam Jedi Academy on GOG Jedi Academy at Apple Mac Store Additional Visual C++ Redistributable Downloads Mono for Mac OS X MBII Launcher